Best Underwater Kiss
by Avaetin
Summary: It was the best first underwater kiss.


**_Pairing: Jason Grace/Nico di Angelo_**

 _ **Summary:** If there had to be one thing that Jason Grace – son of Jupiter, champion of Juno, and appointed _Pontifex Maximus_ – solely strive for on personal terms, it was transcending Perseus Jackson upon the grounds that was of Nico di Angelo's verdict. At least, that was what the son of Hades observed._

 _ **A/N:** "Limnades" are lake naiads._

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and its characters solely belong to Rick Riordan.

 ** _This story can be found on Tumblr, and now, on AO3 as well as my other works._**

* * *

 ** _Best Underwater Kiss_**

* * *

If there had to be one thing that Jason Grace – son of Jupiter, champion of Juno, and appointed _Pontifex Maximus_ – solely strive for on personal terms, it was transcending Perseus Jackson upon the grounds that was of Nico di Angelo's verdict. At least, that was what the son of Hades observed.

Jason Grace managed that splendidly, _too_ splendidly under the judgement of their peers, but it was only Nico's that critically mattered. It was not merely the idea that he was outclassing the son of Poseidon on some grounds, but the sheer idea that he was managing to replace him on the miniscule and significant details that gravely reminded Nico di Angelo of Perseus Jackson served as a catalyst for his actions. Despite their established relationship and the younger demigod's conviction that he was completely stripped of any romantic emotions towards the son of Poseidon, Jason was certain that that was half a white lie. Years' worth of unrequited emotions could not disappear immediately, and not simply by choice. It was a gradual process of letting go, and Jason was fairly certain that that was the case with Nico di Angelo who was reminded constantly of his unrequited love on many instances that often peeved Jason. Not that he expressed of it.

Unbeknownst to Percy, he had taken much of Nico's firsts; more than Jason would have appreciated. If there was a guilty pleasure – a satisfaction – that Jason had, it was that all those firsts revolved on negativities. Percy had been the first to reduce and shatter his soul to indistinguishable fragments; had been the first to crush that withdrawn heart to smithereens. Thus, Jason took to claiming the positive firsts.

Easier said than done, and _undeniably_ much time-consuming than he had anticipated. But, they were worth it. Definitely worth it.

Nico di Angelo would vouch for that without a scintilla of hesitation, though the extent to which Jason would constantly prove himself to him – as if it was ever necessary – startled and gravely disturbed the son of Hades to a certain extent. For with the son of Jupiter, those positive firsts were nothing short of perfection and just _absolutely_ right. From the contact of their gently clasped hands, to the comforting manner by which those firm arms wound around his willowy frame. From the subtle warmth of those lips against his forehead, to the fleeting ghostly caress of lips against his flushing cheeks. Whether it was because of the son of Jupiter himself or the sheer fact that it was his firsts, Nico was unable to derive a conclusion, but they settled nothing short of perfection in his mind.

Just as that moment of their first kiss.

The limpid waters of the lake obstructed nothing from the sight of the son of Hades as he gazed, with a stunned expression, at the son of Jupiter. From that ethereal manner by which those neat, blond locks gleamed and swayed against the water, to how those electric blue eyes – a few inches from him – appealed so much like glittering sapphire orbs as the sunlight casted upon them from above. In that close distance, he could register miniscule details on Jason that he had not noticed before. But most importantly, he registered that tantalizing warmth of slightly parted lips resting against his own docile lips, kissing him and _breathing_ into him as he was pulled to rest against Jason's firm chest.

It was simple and it was innocent, but there was _absolutely_ nothing that could have made it more perfect than it was at that moment, and it had him temporarily forget that they were forcibly flung onto the water – onto this situation – by the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Hephaestus. It was probably Jason's idea, Nico mused, but found that he minded not one bit as his hands neatly clasped and his fingers intertwined on Jason's nape, pressing his lips to rest completely against that alluring warmth without breaking that intimate contact of their eyes. They were soon to be pressed with the need to breathe, to break the surface and away from the prying eyes of the giggling _limnades_ , yet they pressed on with barely moving lips, wisps of jet black and blond locks decently shrouding their kiss from prying eyes.

When their lips parted from each other, it was within a second of emerging from the lake, droplets of clear water clinging onto their damp locks. Their breaths escaped them in soft pants as their foreheads rested delicately against each other, the contact between their eyes yet to break. A tension that neither had noticed existed before seemed to have dissipated, and they both found themselves freely laughing at their respective dishevelled states.

"Took you guys long enough! I thought we had drowned you two," Leo commented with a cheeky grin stretching his lips, his hands resting on his hips as his upper body leaned towards the drenched demigods.

"Come on, Leo. Let's give them privacy," Piper gently chastised the son of Hephaestus, flashing a playful wink at Nico and Jason as she dragged Leo – who had the audacity to flash two thumbs-up – away.

A chaste kiss against his lips garnered the son of Hades' complete attention as he focused once more on the son of Jupiter, his hands subconsciously tightening around the older demigod. Above the water, Nico could register the scent of an early morning's breeze and dew that was the scent of Jason Grace.

"Best underwater kiss?" Jason questioned, an exhilarated smile stretching his lips wide and lightly tugged on the scar of his upper lip.

Nico chuckled lightly.

"Best underwater kiss," Nico agreed, pressing their lips once more.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _finisce l'amore_


End file.
